Hatsukoi Winding Road
is the anime first season's ending theme, featured in episode 1 and in the first OVA. It's sung by Kayoko Tsumita, Risako Murai & Midori Tsukimiya, the voice actresses for Ai, Mai, and Mii. The song is composed, and arranged by Ruka Kawada. The full, and the TV size, versions of the songs are included in the Date A Music First Half soundtrack album. __TOC__ Track Listing The song is composed, and arranged by Ruka Kawada. #Hatsukoi Winding Road (TV Size) #Hatsukoi Winding Road (Full Size) Video OVA Ending Animation = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= "Rinkai ni sonzai-suru tokushu saigai shitei seimeitai. Hassei Gen'in, sonzai riyū tomo ni fumei. Kochira no sekai ni arawareru sai, kūkanshin o hassei-sase, shūi ni jindai na higai o oyobosu." "Taishohō, buryoku o motte kore o senmetsu-suru. tadashi, hijou ni takai sentō nōryoku o motsu tame, tassei wa konnan." R "Ohayou oniitan, Ririko da yo! Nandaka taihen na koto ni natchatta ne" "Demo, oniitan nara, daijoubu kitto kitto, yareru kara ne!" O "Nee Shidou, dekiru koto nara seirei wa kizutsuketari koroshitaku nai yo ne?" "Demo seirei o sono mama ni shiteoitara, mata kuukanshin ga okiru shi machi mo kowasareru..." S "Dattara, seirei o settoku shitara dou kashira. Kono sekai o suki ni natte morau to ka" "Sou sou, yoku, koi o suru to sekai ga utsukushiku mieru, nante iu wa ne" S "...Itsuka-kun. to iu koto wa..." R "to iu koto wa..." O "to iu koto wa..." 3 "Tsu-ma-ri deeto deeto! seirei o dere sasero!" R "Nakayoku ohanashi" O "Ichaicha deeto de" S "Meromero ni suru no" O "Sore ga Shidou no" S "Itsuka-kun no" R "Oniitan no" 3 "Yaakuumee!" (R - Ririko (Mai), O - childhood friend (Ai), S - senpai (Mii), 3 - all together) Onna no ko no nemureru haato Sono kisu de me o samasu Nandome datte Hatsukoi no senrei ni utareru no Kiken mo shouchi Daikoubutsu na dokidoki no mori no naka Makka na manto kanojo datte Ookami ni kawaru ka mo Donna ko ga taipu na ndesu ka? Koi suru hoshi wa utsukushii Wakariaetara heiwa ni naru Ai o motte sekaijuu o Koi shi ai shi de umetsukusou Seigyofunou wa suki yue no Kyodoufushin na godousa desu Kyuukyoku no romansu sagashite Susume hatsukoi WINDING ROAD Kimi nara getto getto getto dekiru wa Kazu no mondai ja nai no shitsu ga taisetsu na no yo Zutto soba ni iyou Umaretekita shimei o mune ni chikatte ne Koi suru hoshi wa utsukushii Wakariaetara heiwa ni naru Ai o motte sekaijuu o Koi shi ai shi de umetsukusou Atomodori wa dekinai yo Magarikunetta michi datte Kyuukyoku no romansu sagashite Susume hatsukoi WINDING ROAD Suki? Kirai? |-| Kanji= 《隣界に存在する特殊災害指定生命体。発生原因、存在理由ともに不明。 こちらの世界に現れる際、空間震を発生させ、周囲に甚大な被害を及ぼす。》 《対処法、武力を以てこれを殲滅する。 ただし、非常に高い戦闘能\力を持つため、達成は困難。》 リリコ 「おはようお兄たん、リリコだよ! なんだか大変なことになっちゃったね」 リリコ 「でも、お兄たんなら、大丈夫▼きっときっと、 やれるからね!」 幼馴染 「ねぇ士道、できることなら精霊は傷つけたり 殺したくないよね?」 幼馴染 「でも精霊をそのままにしておいたら、 また空間震が起きるし街も壊される……」 先輩 「だったら、精霊を説得したらどうかしら。 この世界を好きになってもらうとか」 先輩 「そうそう、よく、恋をすると世界が美しく見える、 なんて言うわね」 先輩 「……五河君。ということは……」 リリコ 「ということは……」 幼馴染 「ということは……」 三人 「♪つ・ま・りデートデート!精霊を～デレさせろ～!」 リリコ 「♪仲良くお話～」 幼馴染 「♪イチャイチャデートで～」 先輩 「♪メロメロにするの～」 幼馴染 「♪それが士道の～」 先輩 「♪五河君の～」 リリコ 「♪お兄たんの～」 三人 「♪やーくーめー!」 女の子の眠れるハート そのキスで目を醒ます 何度目だって 初恋の洗礼にうたれるの 危険も承知 大好物なドキドキの森の中 真っ赤なマント 彼女だって オオカミにかわるかも どんな子がタイプなんですか? 恋する星は美しい わかりあえたら平和になる 愛をもって 世界じゅうを 恋し愛しで埋めつくそう 制御不能\は好きゆえの 挙動不審な誤動作です 究極のロマンス探して 進め 初恋 WINDING ROAD きみなら ゲットゲットゲットできるわ 数の問題じゃないの 質がたいせつなのよ ずっとそばにいよう 生まれてきた使命を 胸に誓ってね 恋する星は美しい わかりあえたら平和になる 愛をもって 世界じゅうを 恋し愛しで埋めつくそう 後戻りはできないよ 曲がりくねった道だって 究極のロマンス探して 進め 初恋 WINDING ROAD スキ?キライ? Category:Music Category:Ending Theme Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Discography